


Live, Everybody!

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Fluff and Humor, Internet Reviewers AU, Kink Meme, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Humor, podcast au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: If some of the kink meme is anything to go by, Internet reviewers Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren are very shippable.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	Live, Everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everyone Thinks We’re A Couple
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Continuing with a theme...

When Kylo Ren and his fellow reviewers at Team Ren found out that they were part of a kink meme, of course they had to go and check this shit out. In the year of our Lord 2008, of course going on their laptops and checking it out was pretty much mandatory.   
  
And of course, on the podcast that they hosted, they just had to start reading some of it out loud.   
  
“All right,” Kylo said, even as they recorded their bits on the podcast, “Who wants to go first?”  
  
Rey winced. “Better you than me.”  
  
“We could draw straws,” her boyfriend Finn said. “Shortest straw wins.”  
  
Kylo sighed good-naturedly. “Fine, I’ll go first.” It wasn’t like he was afraid. He, Kylo Ren, reviewer of exploitation films including Porno Holocaust, afraid? Next to him, it was the other bits of porn that ought to be scared.   
  
As if on cue, Beaumont Kin started singing under his breath. “You and me, baby, ain’t nothin’ but mammals, so let’s do it like we do on the Discovery channel...”  
  
“Shut up, Beau,” Rose muttered, even as Beaumont chuckled a bit.   
  
“Sorry,” Beaumont said. “Don’t like the music?”  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. “The Bloodhound Gang is not music.”  
  
“Hey, take that back!” Rey exclaimed. “ ‘The Bad Touch’ is a _classic.”_  
  
“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that one,” Rose said.   
  
***  
  
To Poe and Kylo’s surprise, there were quite a few fic requests on the kink meme about them.   
  
“You okay?” Poe said.   
  
Kylo snorted. "It’s the porn that should be scared of me.”  
  
“It’s not ‘porn’,” Kaydel said. “Fanfiction is a perfectly legitimate vehicle for exploring female sexuality and other forms of identity. God, sometimes it can be better than the original.”  
  
“Be that as it may,” Kylo said, “It’s still porn.”  
  
***  
  
The first entry on the list, to Kylo’s delight, was Space Battles related. After Kylo’s reviews of the KOTOR games, apparently people had really been drawn to Kylo in Darth Revan cosplay.   
  
“God, at least it’s fiction,” Rey said lightly. “If someone gave you a lightsaber, you’d make a very scary Sith.”  
  
“Or I could be a dashing Jedi,” Kylo said. “No need to assume, cousin mine.”  
  
“You poisoned the Progenitor on Manaan, you know.”  
  
“How was I supposed to know it was basically a deity to the Selkath?”  
  
Poe smiled at him, good-naturedly. “It was just your first try,” he said. “I mean, you got better.”  
  
“Thank you, Poe.” Kylo wouldn’t deny it; there was something about having Poe stand up for him that was...well, it was kind of hot. And sweet.   
  
(Had he actually thought “hot”? Then again, Poe was a good-looking guy. Gorgeous. There had been something about seeing him in the modified Bastila cosplay that was enough to make Kylo...well, it was a good thing that no one had noticed his erection on set)  
  
“So, who goes first?” Poe said. “You go first, I go first?”  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
***  
  
“ ‘...the other Jedi were down, but Poe was still standing with his yellow lightsaber in hand. It struck him, in that moment, that he yearned to see the other Sith Lord’s face...’”  
  
“We’re getting into shippy territory, aren’t we?” Poe said. “I mean, not that I mind, but..."  
  
Kylo cleared his throat. “ ‘...even as Kylo removed his mask, Poe could not help but notice how oddly beautiful he seemed. And his pants...he could feel his cock stirring in his pants...’ Okay, I need a minute.”  
  
Poe went after him. Of course he did. Meanwhile, Rey was taking over, talking about another fic that had her and Finn having pool sex to overcome her fear of water. Because, apparently, that was how that worked.   
  
***  
  
“Kylo? Is everything okay?” Poe said.   
  
“The, um, erection thing got a little too real,” Kylo said. “I, um...” And even confessing, a simple, “I think I really like you. Even love you”, he couldn’t help but wonder about whether or not it was anticlimactic.   
  
“Kylo,” Poe said. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve been suspecting for a while that I’m in love with you. We don’t have to tell anyone about it immediately. Hell...we can just take it one bit at a time.”  
  
“I’d still like that.” Then, “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Poe smiled. “You can do whatever you want. And,” he said, winking, “Maybe when we’re done recording, you can show me all the things you want to do that the kink meme didn’t cover.”  
  
Kylo kissed him, already grateful that he had Poe, here with him.   
  
***  
  
When Poe and Kylo returned, the listeners wouldn’t know they were holding hands during the recording, but the others did. Poe and Kylo did. And that...well, that was enough to make them feel special, both of them.


End file.
